I Know What You Are
by SpudJebus
Summary: What if Bella had already met vampires before she goes to forks, and what would her life be like if she was mute. This is my first fan fic, please review and let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1: Moving

Summary: What if Bella had already met vampires before she goes to forks, What if she couldnt speak, how much would this annoy edward?

This is my first fanfic, i would really appreciate any ideas people have to throw into this, it would help heaps. Im going to just start with this chapter so i can see what people think of the idea, after that ill try my best to make regular updates whenever i have a spare moment.

(notes are in itallics)

(visions in curly brackets)

I Know What You Are

Chapter 1: Moving

BPOV

Today is the last day im going to be able to see my mother. I cant believe she is going to go through with this, but i know its what will make her happy. She gets to spend the rest of her existence with the one she loves, Phil's a nice... um, guy? Close enough. Anyways its been decided that im going to go spend time with my dad in forks, until it is safe again for me to return home. Phil says that things would be fine after a year, but most likely sooner. Im going to miss them so much.

"Bella dear, are you finished packing yet?", Renee asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

I flashed her a smile, of course I was done packing, she made me pack everything two nights ago, though my warddrobe still looked full, not many of my clothes would be warm enough to wear in Forks. I took out my pad and wrote "_Yep, how you feeling, are you ready for this_?" before holding it up for her to read

Renee paused for a minute at this question, a serious expression crossed her face, I waited for her to find her words. "Honestly I'm scared, I want the end result but I'm not sure if I can make it through the process. I'm just glad that I have phil to help me through this. I'm going to miss you so much Bella."

_"Gee mum, it's not like I'm going to be gone forever, ill be back as soon as I get the all clear, alright_?". At this Renee started to sob. I dicthed the pad and gave her a big hug, I swear sometimes I feel like I'm the parent.

"Promise me you'll text me?"

I gave her a nod, of course I would shes the only one that knows me.

"Come on then we gotta get you to the airport, Phil wont be able to see you off though, he went on a hunting trip to prepare".

I gave her another hug before grabbing my stuff and following her out.

--------------------------------------------------

Charlie was waiting with the cruiser. Its kind of ironic really, my Dad's the Chief of police in Forks yet my mum is in love with a vampire, someone with blood on their hands so to speak. I really hope he doesnt plan on driving me everywhere in a police car.

"Wow, Bella look at you, its good to see you", charlie was holding me at arms length looking me over, "you haven't changed a bit, how's Renee?".

I think he must of seen me blush, because his smile got even bigger. I hate being the center of attention. "_Thanks dad, mum's fine, its good to see you too_", I quickly wrote him before giving him a hug.

Charlie took my suitcase and put his arm around my shoulder, "Come on lets get you home", he told me before dragging me towards his car.

The hour long car ride home from Port Angeles was sat in mostly silence, which i was glad for. Its a little hard to communicate while he has to watch the road.

--------------------------------------------------

The house was just as I remembered it, yet the big red truck out front was new, well new to me, it was a faded red colour, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab, I guess Charlie saw me eyeing out the truck, "Hey Bella, guess what?", he said with a chuckle.

I turned and raised my eyebrows at him, too lazy to actually write 'what?'.

"I kinda got you a present, well more of a homecoming present.." it looked like he was about to start rambling again, this is one thing that annoyed me, people have trouble talking to me, i mean how hard is it, its like talking to a normal person, you do it everyday, why must i be treated different. "..I know its not much, but it works and was a good deal and-"

_"Dad you're rambling!!!!"_ i held my pad up for him.

"Oops sorry Bells", he scratched the back of his neck before continuing. "You remember Billy Black?"

Nope. _"Yeah, how is Billy?" _

"He's good, but he's in a wheelchair now and can't drive. His son Jacob fixed up his truck here and I bought it from them cheap, it's yours, what do you think?" Charlie said nervousily, scratching his neck again.

_"Are you shitting me?" _i showed him the pad with a surprised look on my face. I guess he took it the wrong way because he started apologising for it.

"Sorry Bells, I thought you'd have liked it, I should've asked..."

I quickly cut him off, "_Dad wait!"_, as soon as he stopped I began to write again. _"I was surprised you actually bought me a car, I __love__ it". _I chucked the pad at him with a smile and went to inspect 'my' truck closer. I could picture myself in this easily. I ran back to Charlie who just finished reading my note and gave him a big thank you hug and a kiss on the cheek, before adding a big _"Thanks",_ at the bottom of the page.

"Im glad you like it, come on, let me help you carry your stuff inside so you can unpack, I've already called Forks High and you can go finish enrolling tomorrow, let me know when you get hungry and ill order pizza"

I followed Charlie up the stairs to my room, hoping i wouldnt trip. Being mute is one thing, but being an extremely clumsy one just isnt fair. Im glad i have that big truck to drive around in to make me feel safe.

I spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and arranging the room to the way i wanted it. I set a pile of empty notebooks and pads on my dresser, deciding to take one of the notebooks to school tomorrow, I opened it the front page. _"Hey im Bella, sorry you will have to be patient talking with me, as i am a mute, which means that I cant talk, I'm not deaf, i can hear you perfectly fine"_. I smiled to myself, well that'll hopefully stop people treating me like a little kid. I headed downstairs for some food before calling it a night.

--------------------------------------------------

APOV

{tomorrow at school a new girl will pass me a note in history: _"I know what you are"_}

"Everyone I had a vision", within moments everyone was in the living room around me save Carlisle and Esme who were out hunting. "Theres going to be a new student tomorrow..."

Emmet interupted, "Whats the big deal?"

"Is she a vampire, what has you so on edge my love?" Jasper gave me hug and urged me to continue.

"No, she's human, but she knows we're vampires..."

Rosalie let out a growl, "What? How? I'm not moving already, I just got settled in, damn her". Rose stormed out, followed by Emmet who was trying to calm her down.

"I dont know, I cant see anything about her, the only thing I've seen is her handing me a note telling me so in history tomorrow, the only time this has happened is with the wolves, but she doesnt look like one of them". I guess i was starting to get a little paniced because i felt a wave of calm go over me, "Thanks Jazz".

"I guess the only way for us to find out is for me to read her mind tomorrow, I'm going to go out hunting, can you call Carlisle and let him know whats happening, I'll see you in the morning before school starts".


	2. Chapter 2: Silence

**A/N: wow, im suprised i had 30 views, that really made my day, hopefully i can get people to review after a few chapters, if anyone has ideas they want me to try and throw in as well just pm me and ill see what i can do. you may have also notcied im using the australian english spelling of words. any other errors please let me know.**

I Know What You Are

Chapter 2: Silence

BPOV

I awoke early to the sounds of Charlie getting up for work and looked at the clock, 5:00am, I groaned mentally. I'm not used to hearing people up and about so early in the morning. I decided I might surpise Charlie by making breakfast. Throwing on a loose hoodie and descending to the kitchen I soon discovered the house was pretty much barren. Just then Charlie walked in and I jumped up in fright and in turn, scaring Charlie, I mentally laughed.

"You're up early, did I wake you?", I looked around for something to write on and came up empty, so I just shruged and then gave a nod. Note to self leave pads around the place. "Sorry, I'll try to be quieter next time. If you want breakfast, there's some cereal in the cupboard and milk in the fridge. Theres not much here for food at the moment, you may want to stop by the store on the way home from school". Charlie said while making himself some cereal. I gave him another nod once he looked up at me again. "Bathroom's yours now if you want a shower. I gotta leave after this, good luck at school". He gave me a smile before digging into his cereal, I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs to get ready.

--------------------------------------------------

After getting dressed I quickly realised that i didnt know where my school was, shit. Luckily it was still 7:00, grabbing my thick rain coat, I decided to try my luck. Heading downstairs I noticed a note on the small table beside the door.

_Bella_

_I filled up the truck last night and had the tyres changed._

_Not sure if you know or not but the high school is just_

_off the highway, look out for the big sign in front of_

_the school you cant miss it._

_Charlie_

Smiling, i turned the note over and wrote my thanks and a smiley face, leaving it where i found it. Deciding that being a little early wont hurt, I went back to my room and grabbed one of my favourite books, 'Wuthering Heights' and stowed it in my bag before heading out.

I reached the school with an hour to spare. Easily finding a carpark, I decided to stay in the car and read my book.

--------------------------------------------------

EPOV

After talking about what to do with the new girl, we all decided to be extra careful around her until we knew more about her. I could hear Alice pacing around downstairs._ Edward will you PLEASE hurry up, we might miss her when she gets to school, _Alice begged.

"We still have a half hour before we need to leave Alice", I said knowing that she'd hear me as if I was next to her.

"We dont know what her intentions are Edward, it's best to find out asap".

Within seconds I was downstairs and into my silver volvo, my car was the most inconspicous so thats what we took to school, "Fine, lets get this over with everyone", the others all climbed in a moment after.

_Finally,_ Alice groaned out.

Geeze, I haven't even met this girl and already she is a nuisance.

--------------------------------------------------

I drove to school and as usual was double the speed limit. Only slowing as we neared the school. Pulling into the parking lot I quickly searched for any thoughts out of the ordinary. Nothing new. Pulling into our usual parking space, i immediately noticed the eye sore of a car parked at the other end of the lot.

"That's her", Alice informed us pointing towards the red truck as we climbed out. The others all looked to me, waiting for me to read her mind.

This cant be right, its like there isnt anybody there, but i know she is i can see her. What's going on. I concentrated harder. "I.. I cant.. hear her". Everyone turned to look at her. "Jasper can you get anything?"

"No, it's like she isnt even there, I have a bad feeling about this". Jasper replied, shaking his head.

Alice gave him a hug, "Come on lets just get to class before we're late".

The others left, while I kept trying to hear her thoughts. Maybe if I got a little closer. She chose that moment to look up and caught me looking at her. She quickly looked down and started blushing. After rummaging through the cab she quickly climbed out and headed towards the front office. Definately not a vampire, I thought to myself.

--------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I just finished my favourite chapter, after looking up, I noticed the carpark was pretty much full. Looking around i saw the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. Wait why is he glaring at me, what did I do? That jerk better not have a problem with my truck. I glanced down at my clock, crap, I only have 15 minutes before school starts. Grabbing my things I rushed towards the office. Chanting my personal mantra inside my head the whole way there, 'don't fall down, don't fall down'.

Reaching the office with no mishaps, my mood had already lightened. Taking a deep breath I entered the office. It was thankfully heated and I unzipped my jacket before approaching the front desk.

"Can I help you, Miss...?", A red haired woman asked me. I dug through my bag to find my notebook and pen. "Isabella Swan?", She asked before I could write a reply. I nodded. "Your father called yesterday and explained your situation". She ruffled through a stack of papers on her desk before handing me a timetable and map. "Here's a map of the school and your timetable, also i need you to get your teachers to sign this form and bring it back after school, do you have any questions?", I looked down at the timetable and map, before shaking my head, no. "Well you better hurry up or else you'll be late".

Looking up at the clock on the wall, I saw she was right. I held up my timetable to the lady, pointing at my first class, then to the map, in hope she'd tell me the fastest way to get there.

"You have Biology first, its in this building here", She pointed to a building on the map for me, "Just head up the path to the left of the office, you cant miss it".

--------------------------------------------------

Looking at my watch, I saw that I was 5 minutes late, great. Before opening the door, I took out my notebook and add, "_Sorry im late, can you please sign this form for me", _a few lines underneath the message i prepaired last night. Hopefully this teacher wont make a scene for me. Lightly knocking on the door, I waited for the teacher to call me in before making my way over to his desk. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and it caused me to blush. Handing the teacher my notebook opened at my message, caused him to raise an eyebrow. He held out his hand for something, but my gaze was locked on that gorgeous jerk from the parking lot, seated at the back of the room. Great, just my luck the only free seat was next to him.

My attention was brought back to the teacher as he cleared his throat, hand still extended. "My name is Mr. Banner, you said you had a form for me to sign?", I fumbled through my bag dropping the form, a girl in the front row giggled at me, causing my blush to return.

Having more form signed, Mr. Banner handed me a text book and sent me to the only available seat, sigh, why next him? I asked nobody. Walking towards the desk, I noticed he was still glaring at me. The heck is his problem.

Halfway there he suddenly stiffened up and covered his nose as if getting a nose full of something that stank. Frowning, I sat down next to him and snuck a good look. The first thing I noticed was his skin, it was pale, really pale. The next were his eyes, they were black. He was sitting as far away from me as possible and then still leaning further away. I curled my nose up at him and turned to face Mr. Banner who had restarted the lesson. He was going on about cellular anatomy, something I had already studied in Pheonix. Well this is going to be boring. I opened my notebook again ready to take notes if something new came up.

I chanced looking over at the jerk, bad idea, he was glaring down at me again. A few minutes passed before I tried again. Same thing. Wait a minute he isnt moving, its like he isnt even breathing. Pale white, gorgeous, not breathing, black eyes... OMG, no, it cant be, I mean what are the chances of meeting another, here of all places, well actually rainy old Forks wouldn't be a bad place to hide out. Oh Shit black eyes and he is trying to sit as far from me as possible... he must be dying of thirst right now, I have to get out of here. Looking up at the clock, i saw there was bearly a minute left to go. Pushing my books unceremoniously into my bag, I was up and halfway to the door as the bell went and took off out of the building.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N im rather tired and i think im going to leave this chapter here, highly likely there will be a third chapter up in about 12 hours. **

**will somebody please review or flame me or something? I understand now why authors want reviews so bad, lol. catch ya's**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**A/N: I just realised that i didnt put in the disclaimer in previous chapters, please dont stab me i own nothings i swears. *empties pockets* see.**

**its 3am but i got reviews, must attept to type something for readers, *face meet keyboard* zzzzzzzzzzz**

**Thanks for the input Jasper, ill be explaining more about it in later chapters, anyways, on with the story.**

Italics with "" are Bella's notes

Italics are thoughts Edward reads

curly brackets are Alice's visions

--------------------------------------------------

I Know What You Are

Chapter 3: Questions

--------------------------------------------------

EPOV

The bell rang and Mr. Banner started class. I just dont understand how none of our gifts work on her. What is she? How does she know about us?

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts, I searched for the mind behind the door but got nothing. Dont tell me she's in this class.

"Come in", Mr Banner called out, with an annoyed look on his face. Sure enough in she comes, this just isn't my day. Se's a lot closer now maybe I can hear her thoughts now.

The girl crossed the room and handed Mr. Banner a... notebook? Why? Come on, let me in your head, why can't I hear you, this is so frustrating. Mr. Banner held out his hand to her for some reason, but she was looking back at me matching my gaze. Who was she to stare at me, to shut me out, how dare she threaten us, ok well the last one hasnt happened yet, but still, what have we done to her.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat, "My name is Mr. Banner, you said you had a form for me to sign?". Wait she spoke, I didn't hear anything, what the hell is going on here? I watched as she searched through her bag and dropped a piece of paper on the floor.

_Omg what a clutz_, a girl in the front row thought as she giggled.

I went to laugh as well but as I inhaled, I smelt it, the most beautiful scent I have ever picked up, it made my throat burn with thirst. Mr. Banner handed the new girl a textbook and pointed to the seat next to me. She was halfway across the room when I realised. My god, it's her, it's her scent. Edward, calm down, I told myself, don't let her beat you. If you dont breathe, the scent cant get to you.

She was so close, just an arms length away, and still nothing. This is madness, why cant I hear her, I can hear everyone else in the room. When is this bell going to go, I can't take this any longer, my throat is on fire. As soon as that bell goes I am changing out of this class. I need to put as much distance with her as possible.

I look up at the clock, finally the bell is going to... go? The girl just swept her belongings into her bag and was halfway to the door before the bell sounded. What's going on?

--------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I made it to my truck, hugging the steering wheel, trying to catch my breathe. Calm down Bella, you're ok now. Good. Now take a deep breathe, and think about what just happened. Ok, now you know theres at least one vampire running around Forks, for some reason its going to your school, and tried its best to resist its thirst. Could he be like Phil? I really hope he is like Phil. Oh boy. Bella, you've got two choices, drive home and hide under your bed or go back into that school and find some answers. Yes, answers would be good, I don't want to hide away anymore. Well maybe a little bit of hiding wouldn't be so bad.

I slowly climbed out of my truck and headed towards the front office. I can't stay in his class it's just not safe. As i approached the door, i could see in through the window. He was in there.

I opened the door slightly so i could hear what was going on.

"Im sorry Mr. Cullen.." so his last name is Cullen, great now i can find out if there is more with him, "..we can't change your biology class to anything else, all the classes that share that time slot are full. You're just going to have to stick with your current class."

"Fine", he replied through gritted teeth, "I'll endure". He continued as he walked passed me and out the door, not even acknowledging I was even there.

Ok, now that hurt. I understand he was dying of thirst and everything, but why is he trying to change classes to get away from me so bad, I'm only human, what can I do to him? I needed to know what his full name was. Taking out a pen and sheet of paper, I wrote, "_Excuse me, could you please tell me who that guy was?"_.

"Hmmm?", the lady queried, taking my note. Thank god it was still the lady from this morning. "Oh, that was Edward Cullen.." Finally a name to put to the face. "..and shouldn't you be in your next class by now?" Crap, late again, today's just not my day. I turned to leave and she called out, "I believe next for you is English?, it's the big building in the middle of the school", flashing a smile as thanks, I headed off.

--------------------------------------------------

Finally lunchtime, I'm starved. Glad for the fact that I had no more encounters with vampires since Biology. Sitting at a table with a girl I met in English, her name was Angela, I was starting to think my day was turning around. Of course clumsy old Bella is never that lucky. Everyone at the table wanted to know something about me. I looked to Angela for help, and she gladly accepted. I mouthed her a 'thank you' while she explained to everyone what she already found out about me in English. And soon enough, people went to their own conversatons, leaving me be. I can tell me and Ang will get along great.

I looked around the canteen to see if i could spot Edward, but he wasnt there. Though what I did see shocked me. There were 4 other really pale people sitting alone at a table in the far corner. After a few minutes it was obvious they weren't eating, you just needed to know what to look for. Turning to Angela, I wrote _"Who are they?_", nodding my head in the direction of the vampires.

"They're the Cullens. They moved down here from Alaska last year. The big burly guy is Emmet, the gorgeous blonde hanging off of him is Rosalie, the guy that looks like he is in pain is Jasper and the last girl is Alice". After a moments pause, she continued, "Theres also an Edward Cullen, but I'm not sure where he is. Anyways their parents Carlisle and Esme adopted them all, but thats not the wierd part, they're all together, Rose and Emmet, Alice and Jasper. The only one available is Edward but he doesn't even pay attention to any of the girls".

"Don't waste your time with him, I'm pretty sure he's gay", the on the otherside of me added in, Jessica? I think her name was. Before I enquire further the bell sounded.

"Hey Isabella, im Mike, which class you got next? Need help finding it?" I looked up to see a blonde haired boy with a baby face, smiling at me friendly.

"She prefers Bella, and it's ok Mike Shes in my History class, I'm taking her there." We got up and i followed her out, leaving Mike behind. "Try not to let him get too friendly around you or else Jessica will get all bitchy. After Edward shot her down so many times, she's trying to get with Mike. Lets get to class."

I got a big grin on my face, she calls him gay because he doesn't like to play with his food, that is pretty funny.

--------------------------------------------------

APOV

Jasper walked me to history and kissed my cheek before heading to his class down the hall. I entered the class room to find that the last seat available was next to her. Well I guess we can finally find out what she knows.

She gave me a glance when i sat down next to her, but went back to writing notes with Angela. Why doesnt she just talk? The teacher isnt even here yet. I tried to get a glance of what she was writing but she covered it up. "Hi, I'm Alice", I told her in hopes she'd respond. No Answer. The teacher walked in carrying a basket of texts and started discussing what we were going to be reading. 'Wuthering Heights', already read it. Angela took a piece of paper from the new girl and headed to the front of the class.

I looked down to see a note in front of me. _"I Know What You Are"_.

I looked to her and whispered, "What do you mean?" Maybe she doesnt actually know.

She took out her notebook and replied, _"I've met those like you before, what is up with Edward, why would he starve himself around so many people, his eyes were black_". Yeah she knows, wait Edward did what? I guess thats why I saw him hunting in a vision during lunch.

Angela came back at that point carrying 3 copies of the texts and she thankfully turned a page in the notebook, we don't need anyone else to become suspicous of us. "Why dont you talk?" I politely asked.

"Bella cant talk, she's mute, so she writes everything down. I asked her why she doesnt use sign language and its because its no good unless the person she's talking to knows it too, she only uses it with her mum when there isnt a pad handy." Angela helpfully explained, sitting down and passing the texts out.

Well that explains one mystery, but not the one i want to know about. At least we have a name now. "Hey Bella, do you mind if we meet up after class, I'd like to talk to you about something in private."

I could hear Bella's heart beat rise. Oh crap, of course she doesnt want to be alone with a vampire. "Look you don..", She held her hand up stopping me and started writing again.

_"Just you right?"_ I read, and gave a nod, "_You know the red truck in the carpark?"_.

"It's a little hard to miss", I giggled, and she glared.

_"Dont dis my truck!!!"_

"Sorry".

_"Well meet mere there after school, ok? We can talk there"._

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: That'll do for this chapter, i fell asleep writing it, hope it turned out alright.**


	4. Chapter 4: Confrantation

**A/N: I'm thinking that im going to have Bella and Alice being friends first before Edward takes over Bella's life, anyone strongly disagree, let me know. I'm pretty much just writing this as i think of something, so theres not going to be any update schedule. there'll be a new chapter up when i think the one im working on is done. Please R&R, gives me motivation.**

--------------------------------------------------

I Konw What You Are

Chapter 4: Confrontation

--------------------------------------------------

APOV

I spent the rest of the afternoon shifting through visions. It seems I can only see Bella if shes with someone else I'm searching for. Searching my future, I find her in her truck after school, my family is waiting for me by the volvo watching us. If I search for her I see nothing. This is really confusing me. Why would she trust to talk with me so easily? Maybe we could be friends, I mean she already knows what we are. I wonder if she likes to play chess, only Edward plays with me since he can read my mind and see my visions. Neither of us would have an advantage with her. I smiled, I wonder if she likes shopping. Maybe she'll let me give her a make over. I really hope she'd like to be friends, we could have so much fun, I'd be free to be me around her.

The bell sounded and I had difficulty restraining myself to human speeds as I made my way to the volvo. My family arrived shortly after, minus Edward. I had a vision of Edward returning from hunting soon. I better talk with Bella before he arrives. I get the feeling she doesnt trust him.

"Oi Al, Whereis Eddie?", Emmet said annoyed.

"I saw him returning in about 10 minutes, I need to go talk to Bella, I'll meet you when he's here."

"Huh, whos Bella?" Emmet asked scratching the back of his head.

I turned and headed towards Bella's truck, "Just wait here, won't be long".

--------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I was one of the first to reach the parking lot and I climbed into my truck to wait for Alice. I'm glad she was friendly, I'd hate to be having this discussion with the jerk. Looking up, I saw Alice arrive at their volvo, followed by the others. Shit one's missing, where's Edward?. Searching around the carpark, I came up empty. A tapping on the passenger window made me jump and clunk my head on my door.

"Sorry, didnt mean to startle you, may I get in?", Alices voice sounded cheery, though she did look sorry, I wasn't sure of what to make of it. Reaching over I unlocked the door for her. "Thanks, you alright?". I gave her nod, for now i mentally added. "So where do we start?", Alice asked looking to me.

I pulled out my notebook again, and started writing. _"You're the one that wanted to talk"_

"How about we do this question for question?", Sounds good to me, I nodded. "Right then, so how exactly did you know what we are after just one seeing us once?"

Easy. _"My mother is in a relationship with a vampire, I actually moved to Forks because my mum decided she wanted to be one too. If things went to plan, she's going through the changes right now. Phil explained to me that it's the most painful thing imaginable and a new born vampire is incredibly dangerous to be around. Moving here to visit dad seemed like a good idea, untill I ran into a family of vampires. That and Edward kinda gave it away. My turn now". _I took a moment to think of how to word my question while Alice read over my answer. _"This might sound kinda dumb, but are you 'vegetarian'?" _I blushed as I showed Alice my question.

She giggled as she read it, making me blush more. "Yes we only drink animal blood, I didn't know any other vampires used our terminology for that, the only ones that I know who do would be the Denali's". Wait the Denali's, Phil's mentioned them a few times, I'm sure of it. I'll have to ask him later. "Okay its my turn again, Bella..." Alice paused and I turned to look at her. "..do you want.. to be friends?" All of a sudden her eyes glazed over and she frowned. "Sorry I gotta go, Edward is going to be here in a second and I'll be left behind if I'm not in the car. Think about what I just asked you and let me know later ok? Here's my mobile number, call me ok? Wait um sorry, text me?". I gave her a nod and she went back over the volvo, as Edward entered the parking lot.

I watched them leave, i released the breath i didnt realise i was holding and made my way to the office to drop off the form that my teachers had to sign.

--------------------------------------------------

APOV

The ride home was thankfully question free, we could all sense Edward's mood, we didn't need Jasper's gift to realise something was eating at him. I started thinking about waht life would be like with Bella around, Edward must have been listening in, he looked at me in the rear view mirror and glared. _What's your problem? Bella is a nice, and is no threat to us. I think we're going to be friends, you better not mess this up for me._ Edward growled and looked away. I've never seen him like this, normally he just keeps to himself.

The moment we reached home, he was out of the car and locked in his room. I called for the others to meet me in the dining room as soon as Carlisle was home, we needed to talk about this new development.

--------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I stowed the groceries away and went up to my room. I needed to think. Can I really be friends with Alice? She seems friendly enough. Her eyes were a golden colour. Phil has told me that gold means 'vegetarian' and red means 'carnivore'. Black means that they're thirsty and there's no way to tell what eating habits they have and to get as far away as possible. The phone rang and brought me out of my thoughts. Um, do I pick up or let it ring out? I went to the kitchen to see the caller ID, work? Does that mean Charlie is calling from the station? I picked it up and waited. "Um Hello? Bella are you there?" I rolled my eyes, of course I'm here it wouldnt have answered itself, I pressed a button on the phone to make it beep, "Sorry to use the phone Bells, but my mobile has gone flat and I wanted to let you know I won't be home until late tonight. Push another button if you want me to order you a pizza, or did you go shopping like I suggested?". Why do people ask me things over the phone when they know I cant reply. I just hanged up. Shouldn't have answered it in the first place.

I went back up to my room and flopped down onto my bed. This town is too quiet, I really don't want to be alone again like in Pheonix, perhaps I should take Alice up on that offer. I grabbed my hiptop and added Alice's number to my address book. I sat there staring at my phone for a few minutes before deciding I may as well let her know I accept her offer.

- Hey Alice, it's Bella : ) I could really use a friend while I am here in Forks -

It only took a minute for her to reply.

- Really? Thank you thank you, I was really hoping you'd say yes. XD What are you doing right now? -

Someone's a little hyper.

- I'm at home laying on my bed why? -

- Mind if I come over till you go to sleep? I can't stand Edward at the moment. : ( -

Crap, is it going to be safe? Well it would be nice to find out more about her and her family.

- I don't mean to sound rude, but what colour are you eyes atm? -

- They're a little dull but still golden, I won't need to hunt for a few days yet, im good -

I hope so.

- I guess you can come over for a little bit, do you know my address? -

--------------------------------------------------

APOV

We all sat around the dining table, sans Edward. We didnt need to sit, it was just a habit from imitating human actions, and since we dont use the table anyway we decided to use this for meetings. I spoke up, "Today I spoke with the new girl, her name's Bella. This next part is going to surprise you. She knows about us because her mother is in a relationship with a vampire. She is her in Forks staring with her father, Chief Swan, because her mother has decided to become one of us. Her step-father, I guess you can call him, is a 'vegetarian' too, she actually used that term."

"It's quite possible we've met him before, did she mention a name?" Carlisle spoke up.

"She said a Phil explained to her about vampires, so its quite possible it's him, anyone reconise the name?", Everyone shook their heads.

"Carlisle dear, would you like me to call the Denali's and ask if they know of him?", Esme had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Not many people use that terminology".

"Yes, that would be best, but we can do that later", Carlisle paused for a moment, "Alice, was there anything else you talked about?"

I looked down at the table, "Since she already knows what we are and doesnt really mind me around her, I asked if she wanted to be friends. It would nice to have a friend outside of the family."

Esme was beaming, "Why dont you bring her over so we can all meet her, I'm interested in hearing about the relationship her mother is in." She told us in her motherly voice.

Edward choose this moment to make an appearance, "NO, you can not bring her here."

"And why shouldn't I?", I practically yelled.

"She...", Edward paused shaking his head.

"Spit it out Edward, she already thinks you're a jerk for how you treated her, what's got you in such a foul mood." I snapped at him. "You're acting like Rose."

"Hey!", Rose said punching me in the arm.

Edward tried again, "She, she's my siren."

We all gasped. My cell went off.

- Hey Alice, it's Bella... -

--------------------------------------------------

BPOV

A few minutes passed with no reply, I guess she ran out of credit or something. My stomach grumbled at me, reminding me that I haven't eaten since lunch at school. On my way downstairs, the door bell rang, and nearly made me fall the rest of the way down. Steading myself on the rail, I went to the lounge window and looked out into the yard. There's no car in the drive but mine, is it a prank? The door bell rang again.

"Bella, it's me, open up" Alice called out ringing the door bell again.

Crap, how close do they live, that was like 5 minutes since her last message. I reached the door and carefully opened it, to peek out. Alice was standing there tapping her foot, with her arms crossed across her chest.

"You know if I really want to eat you I could just kick the door down, you dont have to worry I'm not going to hurt you any," Alice said grinning ear to ear. I stepped back and opened the door before gestering her to follow me to the kitchen.

I grabbed a pad and pen off the counter. _"I know you don't eat and stuff but do you mind helping me order pizza? I don't feel like cooking anything tonight."_

Alice read this and started bouncing. "Sure, I've never ordered pizza before, what do you want and what's the number?"

I thought for a moment, _"Just a medium cheese pizza will do. Charlie has it on speed dial, under pizza place."_

"No problem. After this you are showing me your wardrobe." Alice said seriously.

"_Uh. Why?", _Eep, I have hardly anything in there right now, this is going to be embarrassing.

"I want to know what you like to wear, I'm kinda crazy about fashion. We should go shopping together on the weekend." At the last part Alice gave a squeel.

_"Um, Ok, sounds like fun"._ Great this is going to be a long weekend, it will be annoying trying to walk and write while we're shopping. I wish she knew sign language.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I have a rough idea where I want this to go, the problem now it, getting it there. Also sorry this chater took so long, it took me a while on how i wanted the meeting to go, still not happy with but it will do. Once i get a few chapters up and going I most likely going to come back and rewrite most of them. I'll post an author's note if i do and which ones are changed. thanks for reading, please R&R.**


End file.
